Our World and Them
by strawberrypocky-chan
Summary: Now the DGM cast appear in our world and on my front lawn nontheless! What misadvetures will they now get themselves in since all the adults are gone? posible parings later.
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry-chan: I got the idea for this when a random plotbunny attacked me out of nowhere when I had an entire bag of candy and 3 sodas so it may seem random.

Crystal-san: are you sure? Aren't you just slacking off from your other stories?

Strawberry-chan:*laughing* no* pushes her away*, oh and for the disclaimer, I don't own dgm or any other manga/anime refereed to in here if I did Leverrier would be killed by a falling boulder and be out of the story for good and I would be a millionaire, now enjoy my story.^-^

xXxxXxxXxxXxxXx

"Dammit Jonathan, where are the potato chips?" I yelled throwing a pillow at him,

" Now _how _the _hell _should I know, this isn't my house, its yours, check the pantry, it _should_ be next to the popcorn, Meghan." he said pointing to the kitchen,

" Ohhh! I want some popcorn, and a soda too! What's an anime movie marathon without popcorn and soda?" Sara said excited by the prospect of free free food,

" Fine Sara, geez," I sighed and got up," I'll get them but don't pick the movie with out me,"

_Man why do I have to get their stuff they don't live here. And they're getting mud all over mom's new carpet, she's going to come home and see it and ground me for sure. *sigh* but they're my guests. _

" No we're watching FMA," Sara yelled from the couch as I came back in with the chips,

" No way! We're going to watch Bleach!" Jonathan yelled back,

_Great they're arguing, _*_sigh*_" Guys," I said setting the snacks down," how about this one?" I said picking up the DGM DVD box,

"Oh I second that idea!" Sarah said with wide eyes, she was a fan like me,

" What? Come on, _that,_" Jonathan whined, but was immediately silenced by two girls giving him death-glares

" Doesn't matter were both older than you and it's two fangirls against one so that decides it," I said sticking my thoungh out at him as Sarah started up the DVD,

Just as she did the phone rang and I picked it up it was mom, " Hello?"

"_Meghan? Oh I just called to tell you I going to have to work overtime tonight,"_

" What? Why?" I whined, _great she's going to be home probably at like four in the morning._

"_ because, all the power is out on the southern part of the city and the boss is making my crew go repair it,"_

" The entire southern part? Wow, weird," I said,

"_ That's what I said! Must be the red moon that's causing it. Anyway gotta go bye!" _click, she hung up.

" What was that about?" Sarah asked as I sat back down,

" My mom's working late, something about the power being out and the red moon that's out tonight might be causing it." I replied receiving only stares,

" What? My mom said it not me, she's very superstitious," I said,

"Whatever," Jonathan rolled his eyes,

" Right," I sweat-dropped and turned back to the tv,

"You know they say is you make a wish on a red moon it'll come true," Sara said,

" Baka! That's a shooting star your thinking of!" Jonathan yelled,

" Nuh-uh," she shook her head, " I applies to this too!" she yelled back hitting him in the head,

" What would you wish for Sara?" I asked,

" Huh? Oh hmm...," grabs a pillow," I would wish for... that Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were real," She sighed dreamily, hugging the pillow tight,

" Same for me only, add Lenalee to that list," Jonathan added, " What about you Meghan?" he asked,

" Me... I would want everyone over the age of eighteen and people under the age of five in the city to disappear, like to one of those other dimensions like Road makes, only they can't get out until the next red moon or shooting star or whatever,"

"Why?" they both asked staring,

" because parents are always ruining our fun and little kids are a pain," I replied,

"_Sure_, hey... what's wrong with the TV?" Jonathan asked,

"? What are you talking about?" I said as the power just went out,

"GAH!" Sara and Jonathan screamed,

" Calm down! The power's just out!" I said to the still screaming duo, getting a flashlight.

" T-that's not why w-we're screaming!" Sara shook," look outside," she pointed to the open window,

" What are you talking abou-" I started to say but stopped when I saw what she was pointing to. there were four what appeared to be bodies sprawled out on the lawn I stared and then I screamed too,

"OH DEAR GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed as I grabbed Sara who was still holding on to Jonathan who was squeezing my pillow to death (a/n: poor pillow T-T).

_"_ _Meghan... go-go see if they're dead." _Jonathan whispered shoving me,

_" WHAT! Why me? Why can you guys do it?" _I hissed back at him,

_" Because there on YOUR lawn, in front of YOUR house, so YOU should do it." _he explained and Sara nodded,

_" You guys are a bunch of fricking wimps," _I yell-whispered (a/n: that's when you try to whisper as loud as you can,like when you are trying to talk to someone when you're not supposed to i.e. during class)

I edged out the door with Sara hanging on behind me and Jonathan pulling up the rear, I grabbed an umbrella, Jonathan had a thick tree branch he found and Sara had the silver bat she always carried as we walked up to the first body, what looked like an old man was lying face-down I poked him with the end of the umbrella, no response.

_I guess they really are dead... wait how the hell did they get in my yard and who are they omg what if the cops come and blame us for this, Iya I'm too young to go to jail! Why does this stuff always happen to me? Better tell those two. Huh they're staring again this can't be good._

" M-Meghan l-look,"Sara said shaking, they started moving.

_What th-that's not possible,_ I started inching away, _they were surely dead the only way they could be moving was is if they were... _and with that I was off screaming "ZOMBIES!"

"WHAT! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Sara screamed and chased after me as the other people started getting up,

while Jonathan was the last one to run when the last person got up and the all turned and stared at him and he went off screaming " WAIT FOR ME!" causing the four to sweat- and chase after him.

" You... think... we... lost...them?" I said panting, after all we ran like hell and that was the fastest we've ever runned and my legs were about to give out,

"Don't...know... where's Jon-...nathan?" Sara said before collapsing to the ground panting,

I just shrugged collapsing to the ground too, to tired to speak. We got our answer a few minuets later where he crashed into Sara knocking her over again just as soon she got up panting a single word," run,"

" Huh?" I said, just as the fence that was next to us exploded, we just stared as we saw a VERY pissed samuri looking guy held up his _very _pointy looking sword at the three of us who were huddled together and me and Sara screamed at the top our lungs while Jonathan just stared in horror.

"DAMNIT I DON'T WANNA DIE, I'M ONLY THIRTEEN, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I screamed,squeezing Sara almost as tightly as she held me,

"I ALWAYS I KNEW I WOULD DIE LIKE THIS, I NEVER EVEN GOT TO SEE TOKYO OR PARIS!" Sara screamed,

As the samurai got closer we braced for impact when the samurai shouted," Che, will you two SHUT UP!" which just made us scream louder as the other guys from their group showed up.

"Yuu-chan what did you do to these people?" the read-head asked,

" Don't call me that baka usagi! And I didn't do anything to them, they just won't shut up," he replied,

" Kanda, you probablylyscared them to death" the green-haired girl scolded,

"Lenalee's right Bakanda." the white haired teen added,

" Shut it _moyashi_," Kanda growled,

"_ It's Allen, spell it A-L-L-E-N. _" Allen said as if talking to a two-year-old,

"che, mo-ya-shi." Kanda growled back, starting a fight between the two,

_" Psst what's going on?" _I asked seriously confused,

_" I have no idea, why do they have the same names and outfits as the DGM characters? They even the same voices!" _Sara replied,

_" This is too weird, could they be very good cosplayers?" _Jonathan asked,

_" Nah, why would there be cosplayers here?" _Sara answered,

_" Um, guys I think they might be the real thing." _I said,

_"What?" _both of them exclaimed,

_" Dammit then how else do you explain it? It appears our wishes got granted." _I said,

_"What? How do you you know?"_ Jonathan said with accusations,

_"I don't but I know a way to find out,"_I then proceeded to tell them it andthe both gave me the thumbs up sign. so I walked over to the arguing two and tapped the white haired teen on the shoulder and asked,  
"Are you Allen Walker?"

He temporarily stopped fighting Kanda and turned to me, " Yes I am, what is it?" he asked,

I then proceededto tell him what I told them but his reaction was WAY different than my friends, he was on the ground chanting a number and was _very _depressed. His reaction made all of us sweat-drop and Lenaleecame over to see what was wrong withher friend and he said," That girl told me that I owe 5,700,000 and every day I dont pay it it'll increase by 1,000."

"Sorry I was joking," I sweat-dropped," it was the only way to see if you guys were really you."

" What a cruel joke," Allen said,

"And why wouldn't we be us? And just who are you and where are we?" Lavi asked,

"Also how do you know our names?" Lenalee added,

"Uh..." me, Sara, and Jonathan said,

" If you come with us we'll explain," Sara quickly replied,

"okay," everyone agreed and followed us,

( a little while later at Meghan's house)

" For introductions, I'm Meghan, this is Sara, and that is Jonathan." I said pointing to me and my two friends who were standing up, and my new guests who were now sitting on my couch, " And about where you are... Well first I have a question for you, what year do you think it is?" i said clapping my hands together as I awaited their answer,

"um 1894?" Lavi answered,

"..."

"right?" Lenalee asked,

"Um" we looked at each other,

"right?..."she said her eyes widening,

"...How do I put this, welcome to 2010." I said,

"!" everyone on the couch said along with" eh?"

"what? How is that even possible?" Lavi exclaimed,jumping off the couch,

"That's what were trying to figure out, my current theory is that some how a portal from the ark some how ended up taking you here, I also have some other theories I'm considering but that one currently makes the most sense." I explainedmost of them looked at me with a blank expression on my face, like I was speaking gibberish while Kanda only scowled,

" Look I only know as much as you do right now but you're going to have to bear with me right now, got it?" they nodded, just as the clock struck midnight,

"Oh I forgot about the time we have to get to bed soon" Sara said,

" Wait what?" "Hold on a second,"I told the four sitting on the couch as I went to Sara and pulled her away out of earshot of the others, _" look where are we going to put them,"_ I hissed,

_" well I thought we could divide them among your rooms,"_

_" yeah but fangirl here remember? I have a ton of stuff In my room with them on it don't you think it would be bad idea if you let them see it?"_

_"Hm you right, ... Wait do you still have that safe your uncle gave you for Christmas?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_" we could shove everything in there!"_

_"OMG your brilliant!"_I hugged her, "Jonathan could you stay down here for a minuet? We have to do something upstairs" I called,

" Um sure" He called as the duo went up,

there was an awkward silence until...a crash was heard from up above and was followed by yelling that went something like this," DAMMIT SARA, THAT COST ME FIFTY BUCKS AND YOU BROKE IT!"

"I'M SORRY I TRIED NOT TO BREAK IT. I WAS AN ACCIDENT."

" SORRY DON'T CUT IT I TOLD YOU NOT TO THROW IT BUT YOU JUST HAD TO THROW IT ANYWAY, DIDN'T YOU!"

" I SAID I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE GOSH DAMMIT MEGHAN!"

" SARA DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT, OKAY Just put the plushie down okay?"

That made every one sweadrop, a little while later the girls came down with messy heads and ruffled clothes and said," Lenalee, you can bunk with me an Sara, Jonathan you can have my moms room, Lavi and Allen can have the guest rooms and Kanda you get the couch, got that? Good now everyone did as they were told and that wa sit for the night.

xXxxXxxXxx

Strawberry-chan: Wow ...*passes out*

Meghan: Oh the joys of sugar crashes * drags Strawberry-chan away*

Sara:...^^; review please.


	2. chapter 2

Jonathan: Where the hell were you! This was supposed to be typed yesterday!

Strawberry-chan: Sorry, sorry,sorry... I'm sorry I didn't type this yesterday, but I have a good reason for it!

Jonathan: Oh yeah? What is it?

Strawberry-chan: Um, well I * fidgeting*

Jonathan: Come on out with it!

Strawberry-chan: Alright! I was watching anime all day and I forgot to do it! There happy?

Jonathan: No baka! Get to typing already! * sighs* And don't forget to do the disclaimer okay?

Strawberry-chan: Understood!* salutes* I don't own DGM if I did I would lower the prices on the books and dvds so they would actually _be _affordable, because they're too damn expensive! * pounds fist on desk* now on to chapter two,

* * *

After the exhausting events of yesterday you could expect we went to sleep instantaneously and since I was the first one to bed, I was the first to rise, and you think that would be a good thing, right? Well usually yes,but not today, why you ask? Because it is not pleasant waking up first thing in the morning and finding that your best friend has migrated from her sleeping bag on the floor on to your bed while your still in it.

"Damnit Sara!" I shouted kicking her off the bed , making the pink Hello Kitty clad teen fall face-first onto the carpeted floor,

"Huh? What's with all the yelling?" Lenalee said sleepily rubbing her eyes, obviously woken up by the yelling,

"Owwww, Meg_han_ that _hurt_," Sara whined, rubbing her head

" Good maybe that'll teach you to STOP CLIMBING IN MY BED WHEN I'M SLEEPING DAMNIT!" I growled,

" But the floor was hard and cold," She replied,

" I don't care if I feels like ice! That does NOT give you right to do that!" I finished,

" Guess since we're awake we have to go fix breakfast for the others," I said sighing walking out the door,

"Right," Lenalee said sweat-dropping then proceeded to make her way downstairs,

( 10 minuets later)

" Wow Meghan! Where did you learn to cook? You're almost as good as Jerry!" Allen said stuffing his face full with the buffet I made.

" T-thanks" I blushed, " I learned how to cook when I was little and ever since then it's been a passion of mine," I explained, receiving nods as answers,

" You know Meghan, your mom never came home last night," Sara pointed out as she ate her eggs,

"..." I stopped, realizing what she said,_ She's right, mom never did come home last night, she said she'd be late but even with that she should have come home, I'd better call her._ I walked over to where the phone was, picked it up, but the line was dead. _The lines are probably still out, better use my cell phone. _I went over and fished it out of my backpack, dialed my mom's number, When I did that Lavi glanced over to see what I was doing and asked what it was I told him it was a phone and shushed him, the call rung a couple of times but instead of hearing mom's voice I got this message, " Sorry, the person you are trying to reach is not currently in range please call again," then static, _Oh man, this is not good I hope something didn't happen to her, I don't know how to call next... what about Abby? She has to be available today since she wasn't last night. _I dialed her number and subrisingly got a hello.

_"hello? Who is this?" _she said, I sounded like she had been crying

" Abby, it's me, what's wrong?" I asked,

_"Oh Meghan, thank god its you, You won't believe what happened! You have to get over here now!" _she shouted with urgency,

" Sorry no can do, I kinda have guests over right now," I said,

_" Who are they?" _she demanded,

" Well, you know that anime series you like?" I ventured

_" What? D. Gray-man?" _She asked,

"Yeah,"

_" What about it?"_

" You know those people who are over, "

_" Yeah,...wait. Are they cosplayers?"_

" Well technicly there not cosplayers,"

_"..."_

"...Abby?"

_" Then what are they?"_

" There real thing."

_"... CLICK"_

She hung up,_not surprising either, she must think I'm nuts. _There was a knocking on the door and sure enough it was Abby standing there panting and out of breath, " Came...here...fast...as...could." She panted,

" Oh my god Abby, did you _run _the entire way here?" Jonathan asked astonished,

" Yes...where... they?" she asked still panting,

I pointed to the four still sitting at the kitchen table who were now staring. Her eyes widened when she saw them especially Allen, she stood up and immediately broke in to a run and screamed, " ! ALLEN-SAMA!" and glomped him, making us all sweat-drop.

" GAH! WHO IS THIS?" He yelled, desperately trying to pull the obsessed fangirl off him, to no avail,

Me, Sara, and Jonathan went and helped pull off the rabid fangirl and restrained her I apologized," So sorry about that Allen, this is our friend Abby she gets... hyper, sometimes," I sweat-dropped,

_" Abby, you can NOT glomp Allen or any of the others, got that?" _I asked,

_" Awwww, but I finally get to meet Allen-sama and Lavi-sama and Lenalee-sama, my idols," _she pouted,

_" So help me god Abby, if you just so try to glomp anyone of them I will cut of your candy supply for the next year and you will nit be allowed within 50 meters of ANY of them got it?" _I threatened,

" So Abby what was so important that you wanted us to come to your house for?" I asked,

" Oh that's right! You remember that power outage last night?" She said,at this Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee's ears perked up,

" Um yeah? What about it?" Sara asked,

" Well get this when I happened My parents and little brother vanished!"

"!" Everyone said,

_So whats why she sounded upset on the phone. Wait parents, baby brother... you don't think._

" Wait I want you to explain everyting that happened, don't leave out a single detail," I said grabbing her,

She sighed," Okay I was practicing my piano( Allen flinched when she said that), and mom was in the kitchen trying to feed Zane while dad was on the couch watching tv when the clock struck midnight and the entire house went dark, I screamed and tried to run over and grab dad who just sat there the clock reached it's final toll and he was just gone, they were just gone!" she sank down to her knees and began bawling while the others just stared in shock when Jonathan rushed over and shook me,

" DAMNIT Meghan what did you do! You wished for this and like ours it was granted, you caused this, it's your fault!" He said shaking me angrily,

" JONATHAN ENOUGH!" Sara screeched trying to pull him off me, instead getting knocked back by him and on to the floor, but by this time Lavi was holding Jonathan back form hitting anyone else and Sara was being consoled from hitting Jonathan by Lenalee and Abby. Allen Walked over to where I was slumped on the floor but I was in too deep thought to notice his presence and my friends fighting, this really WAS all my fault._My friends are fighting, my mom and ABBY'S parents, gone because of me, what about other people? What'd they do to me? What have I done? _

"Meghan snap out of it! What are they talking about wishes? Meghan? Meghan!"Allen shouted, making the others stop and look at me, but I didn't notice I had only one thing that was going through my head,

_"It's all my fault...It's all my fault," _I whispered with tears beginning to spill from my eyes,

"Meghan, no it's not your fault" Sara sighed,

I turned to stare at her, unable to say anything, when Jonathan looked away and muttered," she's right"

" Meghan it's all of our faults that this happened, you, me, Jonathan, all of us, so don't bring all the burden on yourself," She smiled sadly," So we got into this mess together, we'll get out of it together," She said with a fiercely determined look,

I saw her determination and smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes," Yes I agree,"

"Me too! And sorry about that," Jonathan said,

" Anything that gets back my parents," Abby agreed nodding her head,

" Sure if it gets us back home." Lavi said, the others nodded

" By the way, how _did _you get here?" Abby asked,

" I'll answer that," Allen stepped forward," You see we were in headquarters, Lavi was with bookman( Lavi nodded), Lenalee was giving coffee to the science department ( she nodded), I was in the cafeteria eating(he sighed), Bakanda was off somewhere( he ched) when we heard a large explosion from the science department, it had seemed that four new units of innocence we had recently discovered were reacting and they flew off on their own accord, Lavi and Lenalee were already on pursuit, when the flew through the mess hall ag got caught on my dango pulling it along with it so naturally I tried to get it back ( we sweat-dropped as he said this and he said it with a straight face too), it flew in the ark gate so we followed it to a door where it went in, and we found ourselves here." he finished,

" Hmm, but that doesn't explain why Bakanda is here." I stated,

" Che I came because that stupid innocence knocked over my soba," Kanda said angrily(A/N: When is he NEVER angry? So wouldn't that be his normal tone?) everyone sweat-dropped at this,

"_right, _so you think that innocence might still be out there?" Jonathan asked,

"Most likely," Lavi said,

"Hey guys I just noticed something these guys are wearing their exorcist uniforms, if they do that they might get noticed too easily, so I was thinking that maybe we could go get you guys some outfits, you know to blend in better," Abby stated shyly,

"...Wait there's no adults to run the stores how will we buy stuff?" I asked,

"Who said anything about paying?" Abby said with her trademark evil grin,

"Wohoo! I've always wanted to loot!" Sara said very excited,

"So that settles it, TO THE MALL!" Abby said striking her heroic pose,

sweat-drop_ this is going to be a LONG day._

strawberry-chan:* mumbles incoherently* _I can' believe it,...the popcorn...baka...the ants, the ants are back..._

Sara: Uh^^; is she okay?

Meghan: No clue, this started when she was going about reviews and ten minuets later I found her like this.I think she's lost it.

Sara: right^^; unless you want the author to be like this next chapter review please. Right strawberry-sama?

Strawberry-chan: _oh the pg-13 horror!..._

Sara: Right^^;


	3. Chapter 3

Strawberry-chan: Man, not another one*sigh*

Sara: Another what?

Strawberry-chan: I got another one of those stupid ad emails. They are so annoying!

Meghan: Why?

Strawberry-chan: Every time I delete one ten more come, it's like they're multiplying!

Sara:...Whatever, just do the disclaimer

Strawberry-chan: Right! I don't own DGM, If I did pigs would fly and I'd rule the world, now on to the story!

* * *

"Ohh! Lets go in this store first!" Sara grabbed my arm, pulling me to an abandoned clothing store window

"But it's locked!" I protested,

"Not for long," Abby picked up a rock and chucked it at the window, effectively breaking it.

"I do not support any of this! Were going to get in trouble!And I'll Just blame you two!"I shouted.

"Look, the power's still out here and that also means the security camera is offline too, and there no one around, so there will be no evidence to say that we did it. So shut up and come on!" She shouted, walking through the glass and unlocking the door for everyone else,

"Are you sure this is okay?" Allen asked from behind,

"Nope, not one bit," I palled,"But what other choice do we have?"

"..."

"Exactly, so guys get in here, cause I'm not going to wait here forever!" Abby snapped, and we all went in.

" Alright, Jonathan and I will go with Allen, Lavi and Bakanda, you and Sara go help Lenalee find an outfit, agreed?" Abby asked,

"Agreed," everyone agreed,

"Oh and Jonathan, _do not let her alone with ANYONE, got that? And if she even so TRIES anything come get me, understood?" _I asked, he nodded, and we went our seperate ways.

(_with Jonathan's team_)

"Alright, pick out something NORMAL and bring it to me for inspection, and do not let Abby near you okay?'

the trio nodded while Abby went off somewhere, probably to get some stuff for herself.

Lavi came out with green combat-bat like pants with a white t-shirt which Jonathan approved, then Abby came back with a whole slew of dresses which Jonathan instantly said no, so she just latched onto his leg and begged him for her to let her have just one, which he broke down and let her." But ONLY one, got that?" he said,

She nodded with a huge grin, and skipped of happily to her giant pile to find the one she wanted.

Allen came out next with jet-black pair of slacks, a brown (fake) leather belt, and a white button up long sleeved shirt. And lastly Kanda had a pair of jeans and a black tight fitting t-shirt.

Jonathan approved both of them, just as Abby popped her head out of that massive pile of clothes she was digging in. But one look at the newly dressed trio and she got that crazed look in her eye, one which Jonathan had seen only once before when Abby was at that anime convention and she saw a very realistic looking cosplayer, the look was none other than her obsessed fangirl look and when she was in this mode last it took 5 security guards, Meghan, and a crowbar to pry her off the unlucky target.

" Now, now Abby let's be reasonable here," Jonathan said backing up to the now advancing Abby,

"Abby don't make me get Meghan out here! I will!" he threatened,

she just kept advancing, not heeding the threat,

" Alright you sealed your fate! MEGHAN!" he called as the crazed girl striked,

(_ back with me and Sara)_

" So what about this dress?" Sara asked,

" Sara, I told you we're _supposed _to be looking for Lenalee some clothes, not ourselves!" I told her for the third time,

" Aww," she pouted," but it looks cute, can I have it, _ please?_" she asked with the puppy-dog face,

"Gah, fine you can have the outfit." I said finally giving in,

"Yay!'' She squealed, hugging me,

"Ow, let go your crushing me!" I said,struggling to get free of her iron grip.

" Oh sorry" she released me from her death-hug,

"It's okay, let's go check on Lenalee." I said walking over to the dressing room she was in and knocked on the door,

" Lenalee, you okay in there?"I asked,

"Yes, be out in just a second," was the muffled reply from behind the door, then out appeared Lenalee from behind the door wearing a tan colored sundress.

"Wow, that looks great on you Lenalee!" I complimented,

"She's right, you look fabulous!" Sara agreed,

"MEGHAN!" Jonathan's call was heard faintly across the room,

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked,

"Grrr, Abby. I _knew _she'd try something. Sara!"

"Yes?"

" Hand me Comet." I growled,

"Comet? A-are you serious?" She asked with her eyes wide,

"What's Comet?" Lenalee asked,

" It's the name of Meghan's broadsword, she never leaves home without it, but her mom doesn't let her carry it around so she gave it to me to guard so her mom would know, Ah here it is!" Sara explained, rooting around in her knapsack before pulling a huge silver gilded sword that was taller that she was,

" Should I get out Constrictor? Winged Arrow?Or even Basher?" She asked,

"No,no Comet's enough." I replied,

"Then let's go," I said heading off to where they were,

(_back with Jonathan_)

"Gah! A-Abby! Get back!" Jonathan screeched, she had trapped the four of them in a corner and was closing in fast and if that wasn't bad enough she had also stolen Mugen, an obsessed fangirl with a_ very _dangerous sword was not a good combo. Just as she was about to strike the final blow, something stopped her.

"Meghan!" The boys sighed in relief while Abby hissed and jumped back,

" Jonathan! What happened?" I asked,

" She just went psycho, like the time during that Anime convention, remember?" he answered, I nodded

"Hey Abby! Come at me I'm not a wuss like those guys, you can't beat me, so you better just give up." I taunted,receiving a hiss in return. She jumped slashing at me with Mugen which I blocked with Comet and knocked it out of her hand. When she was occupied with that I balled up my fist around the thing I took from my pocket and punched her.

"EAT THIS!" she flew across the room smashing into the wall, "Jonathan, remind me to _never_ leave you guys alone again!" I shouted,

they nodded,"Um...What was that? Is she going to be okay?" Lavi asked,

" It was chocolate, when she gets like that give her some and she'll calm right down." I explained,

"_Uhh... _what happened?" a voice said from across the room,

I smiled,"She's going to be just fine,"

(_in the parking lot _)

" So I didn't get a chance earlier,but..." Lenalee started,

"?"

"What's with the sword and the other weapons?" she finished,

"Oh those!" I laughed," this is my broadsword, Comet!" I pointed to the sword I was now carrying,"Sara can you get the others out?"

she nodded pulling out the other three, laying them out side-by-side, everyone gathering around them.

"Alright, I'm only explaining this once so listen up This," I picked up the bow,"is Abby's weapon, Winged Arrow." Abby picked it up the bow and seat it over her shoulder, along with the quiver full of arrows.

"Next," I picked up the nun-chucks," is Jonathan's weapon, called Constrictor." He was handed his weapon and held it tightly

"Oh and lastly is mine!" Sara waved her hand and picked up her bat," I named him Basher," she swung the bat.

" Why are a couple of kids doing carring those kind of wepons?" Lenalee asked,

"Hmph, speak for yourself! You're barely older than us!" Jonathan snapped,

"Jonathan!" Abby snapped right back,

" No, they deserve an answer. Abby takes archery, Jonathan's in martial arts like the rest of us, Sara's in baseball, And me, mines for personal protection." I smirked,

" What's that!" Sara pointed to something glittering in the distance,

" ...What is that?UWAA?" four glowing things smashed into our weapons, making us drop them, the fifth thing smacked into Allen's head. The glow finally subsided, to reveal our weapons, but...they're different.

My sword now had a cross-shape hilt, and was engraved with glowing green tendrils in it. Jonathan's was connected by an incredibly long chain and part dagger at the end,Sara held a bat with sharpstakes in either side of it like a mace. And Abby's Bow was now shaped like a curved cross with a sight in the middle and the quiver was chained to the bow.

"W-What happened to our weapons?" I stammered looking mine's over in shock.

" Heh, looks like we found the runaway innocence." Lavi joked,

"EHH?" we all shouted,

"Oww~Timcanpy? Where have you been? Did you follow it here?"Allen said,

"That's not all that followed,"Abby said nervously," look!" she pointed,

A black cloud hung over the sky, Allen's eye activated and he shouted," Akuma!", "So let's see if you four can put that innocence to battle!" Lavi screamed as the first descended, "Ready~GO!" and the battle begun.

* * *

Strawberry-chan: Phew,that was hard work!

Meghan: Hey Strawberry-chan!

Strawberry-chan:Hmmm?

Meghan: What was up with the last ending A/N?

Sara: Yeah...what was up with that?

Strawberry-chan: _Oh_...that.*laughing* funny story...You see * name left out for his own protection(not from me)* had messed with some of my candy, changing my usual kind with a brand with a candy with a bug in it(ants), I was reading reviews whey I got a good look at the candy,I screamed, dropped the candy, fell back in my chair effectively throwing my snacks everywhere. Scared the hell out of me, that's what happened.

Everyone:*sweatdrop*...

Strawberry-chan: But don't worry I will be getting back at him for that, just have to find out how.

Everyone:err...*backs away*

Sara: _This can't possibly end good...anyway people please would you be so kind as to pressing that button below and review please. Thank you^-^. Now all we have to do is stop her before she does something crazy_*sweatdrop* *evil laughing*

Strawberry-chan:MUHAHA!

Sara:_This is not going to be easy._


	4. Chapter 4

Strawberry-chan: Hey guys~! So are you ready to type~?

Everyone:...

Strawberry-chan:?what is it?

Jonathan:... Why are you in such a good mood?

Strawberry-chan: Because it's almost the middle of summer~!

Meghan,Sara, and Abby: *realization* Oh...

Jonathan:* clueless* Huh? What's so important about it?

Strawberry-chan: Because this is around the time of year where parties and festivals come around and you know what is the best part? The fireworks~!* strikes dramatic pose*

Everyone:*sweat-drop*

Jonathan: So you're saying the only reason your in a good mood is because that this time of year you get to set stuff on fire and see it blow it up.

Strawberry-chan:...Yep~!

everyone: * more sweat-drops**Jonathan and Meghan facepalm*

Strawberry-chan: Abby, would you do the disclaimer?

Abby:*nods* Strawberry-chan doesn't own DGM, is she did the world would probably end and there would be craziness, panic, and mass mayhem on the streets where she unleashed a whole army of Komulins, now back to the story.

* * *

The first who had touched down were already taken down by Abby's arrows, but for every one that was killed, five moer took it's place. And there was no current end in sight with these things.

"WHAT THE HELL! THEY JUST KEEP COMING!" I shouted, killing ten level 1s in one slice of my sword,

" DON'T TALK JUST KEEP KILLING THEM!" Jonathan shouted back, knocking down another twenty,

After fifteen more minuets of this the very last of the swarm as being destroyed by Lenalee and Sara, who just had three more to go.

"What was...that?" Abby panted,

" I don't know but it isn't safe to talk here, out in the open we're sitting duck, we have to find a safe place to talk." Lavi flatly stated, we nodded

After an whour we settled on the old warehouse in the middle of the city, it hadn't been used in fifty years and it was still standing in relatively good shape, so we rested there.

"Alright, you guys have some explaining to do! What the _hell _went on back there!" Jonathan shouted,

"Shush, Jonathan watch your voice! Some one could hear it!" Abby scolded,

"...I think those ...were akuma, and our weapons... we're accommodaters, right?" Sara asked,

" What! That's not possible!" Jonathan protested,

" No, Sara's right. You're accommodaters, no doubt about that weapons prove it," Allen gestured to the weapons," And those were akuma, but question is why were there so many,and where did they come from,"

"Maybe when our innocence, activated it acted as a beacon and drew them here," I said thinking,

"Hm, intersting theroy, but where did they come from?" Lavi asked,

" Hey guys, I've been thinking , what if this has something to do with everyone disappearing?" Abby spoke up shyly,

" I think I can shed some light on that," a female voice said form behind us all,

"!" we jumped back in shock, and brandished our weapons as the woman stepped into the light, it was...

"M-mom?" I gasped is shock, my eyes wide,

She smiled her angelic smile as I tried to walk over to her but was held back by someone, it was Allen...and his eye was activated.

"Allen?" I stared at him,

"She's an akuma." He growled,

"What? T-that's..." I protested, _There's no possible way.N-no way she could be...that._

Her smile turned from a angelic one to a sneer, and she stated in a mocking tone," So you brats figured it out eh? Hehe, sorry _Meghan _but your mom is dead as a doorknob right now,has been for weeks , like the others in the city." it walked towards us," All we have to take care of is you and a few other _runts_and this city will be completely dead. Following the rest of them, in your world and the exorcist. You can run but you will die like the rest of them, _like right now._" And with that it transformed into a level three.

I couldn't think strait, but as soon as the words sunk in something snapped, I picked up my sword...

"eh so the little _runt _wants to play eh well I play," it said mocking me,

I didn't hear him though or their warnings...I stood there and growled these three words," _you...will...die,"_and with that I smiled, but this smile wasn't a normal one, this sent chills of cold death to everything around, it was so terrifying even Kanda was afraid(although he didn't show it), the akuma went on as nothing happened, BIG mistake. In that instant, I seemingly vanished from view only to appear on his head, before it even could react, it's head was of rolling on the floor and it's body was completely obliterated. and is stuck my sword to rest in it's lifeless head, making it split and disintegrate .

"M-Meghan? Are you o-okay?" Lavi asked, thourghly frightened,

"_Okay? How can I possibly be okay when my only family is dead?Hm?_" I said with the creepy smile returning along with tears streaming down from my eyes, and with that I turned around and began laughing. The laugh was a laugh of one who wasn't completely sane , and it bulit and built until tears were streaming down my face, hell it even scared me and I was doing it! And then another snap, the maniacal laughing stopped as soon as it started and then I crumpled to the ground in a unconscious heap, the last thing i heard were asorted screams of my name, the laugh, and the akuma's words resounding in my ears before the blackness overwhelmed me.

(_time skip, back at Meghan's house)_

_Voices? It's so dark, why can't I see? ...What happened back there? Let's see... we were in that warehouse, and then...Mom showed up...and I snapped. So...I passed out too... so I'm probably still sleeping. So all I have to do Is open my eyes._ My eyes slowly opened and I saw Sara turned away form me facing the other way, occupied with something.

"Neh, Sara?" I said sitting up from the couch I was laied on and rubbed my eyes, she stopped and turned to me with surprise in her eyes which was immediately replaced with relief and her rushing over and giving me a major death-hug.

"Omg! I thought you'd never wake up, whit what happened and all!" she screamed,

"Ow,ow,ow! Sara-you're-crushing-me!" I breathed out, she immediately released me but now she was beaming,

" Guys she's awake!" She shouted out,

Jonathan rushed in too followed by Abby, who also tried to death hug me but I glared before she did and she backed off, and followed by Allen who was standing in the doorway. They stopped and were all staring at me.

"How did we end up at my house, I asked

"... after... the warehouse...incident, Jonathan carried you home. Meghan do you remember what happened at all?" Sara sat down and asked, staring at me intently

I bit my lip,_how could I forget? _and said," Yes," and looked down,

" What happened back there? I've never seen you like that, can you tell me what was going on?" She asked worriedly,

"...When... it said that... something inside me...just snapped." I put my head in my hands," I...lost...it. All I wanted was to see my mom, safe, and...happy." " Now... that was a bombshell, I just don't know what to do any more." I edged closer to crying,but i felt some one hugging me, looking up, it was Sara.

"Sara?"

" Meghan, you try so hard to be strong for everyone, but you never let anyone get hurt do you?" She released me," You take all the blame, but were your friends, were supposed to help each other, what are friends for?" she finished wit a smile,

I nodded returning her smile,but mine was a little...sadder when Jonathan said," She's right and what that thing said it took out everyone, so that includes our families and he wants to kill everyone else too, we can't let that happen so we have to follow this through."

I stood up and nodded agreeingly, "Allen, can I ask you something?" I asked turning to him,

"Huh?" he asked because he was staring off into space or something, not paying attention,

" Since you can see them... who was that soul using my mother?"

"..." he was slightly thrown off kilter by this, but nonetheless," It was a man who seamed like in his early fourties or something,"

I gave him a sad smile,"That was probably my dad, mom missed him so much, so she probably couldn't take it any more. I understand."

"..." they all stared,

" Oh and where is everyone else?" I asked,

"That's right! That's what me, Jonathan, and Abby were talking about earlier! You see we found a golem and they're trying to fix it and see if we can get communication" Sara exclaimed excitedly,

" What? Are you serious?" I was riplied in shock, just as the following scream resounded from the upstairs

"GOT IT!"

we rushed up to see what was going on when Lavi looked up grinning from ear-to-ear," We have restored communication!"

"Hello?" said a voice from the golem, altough it _was_ staticy,

"Komui!" the four shouted in relief,

"Where-are-you guy?" it said, static interrupting it,

"Komui listen, we're going to have to open an ark gate and have to seriously talk to you," Allen said,

" Um okay you have permission, but what is this about?" he asked,

" Well it is not only concerning that innocence, but some other things as well..." Lavi finished, clicking the golem off,

" Guys you heard them, pack up your stuff, get your weapons and meet up on the front lawn in one hour, got it?" I ordered,

"Right!"

( _1 hour later _)

"Is everyone ready?" I asked,

"Ready as we'll ever be," Jonathan scoffed as the gate appeared,

"Jonathan!" Abby snapped,

" Well off we go!" And with that we stepped it the gate,

* * *

Jonathan:* sweatdrop* What are you doing?

Strawberry-chan:*on floor* Shh! I'm playing dead!

Jonathan: Why?

Strawberry-chan: Because I have a dentist appointment tomorrow!

Jonathan: Why do you hate the dentist so much?

Strawberry-chan: *shouts* because THEY ARE EVIL!

Sara,Meghan, and Abby: Ha there she is!

Strawberry-chan: crap, blew my cover.* Runs off*

Meghan: GET HER!

*a little while later*

*Strawberry-chan is tied up in chains*

Strawberry-chan: ...Betrayed by my own OC's*cries*

Abby: Now off to the dentist with you*begins dragging strawberry-chan away*

Strawberry-chan:*frantic* NOOOOO! He'll destroy all my teeth, take away my candy, and then try to sell me back my own teeth as dentures! NOOOO!

Abby: Screaming won't help.

Jonathan: * Sweatdrop* ...weird... review...please


	5. AN: a author note

**A/N: An author note**

Sorry I hate these thing s like most other people so I'll be quick, I will not be able to write the next chapters right now, because something has come up and I have to be away from my computer for a while. But don't worry the stories WILL be back, up and running in a week or so so just be patient until then. Again if you guys fell any anger I'm truly sorry for this, so, sorry. please accept my thanks for reading my stories and everyone who has will be given some virtual pocky. Again I am very sorry for this notice, please forgive my absence.*bows*


	6. the end?

**A/N: End of story**

Sorry I just conldn't finish it butdon't fret people! *strikes dramatic pose* The story lives on! How you ask? Well I am combining it with my other story crystal's song so if you loved this story and wanna see more of it well tune in for that next chapter, okay

strawberry-chan out! Peace~


End file.
